Ouija
by Ao Uta
Summary: All hell breaks loose when Rima is possessed by a spirit named Typhon. Relationships are tested, boundaries are crossed, and lives are at stake. How with the Guardians get out of this one? Rated T for some suggestive scenes.
1. Meeting at Yaya's

**Ouija**

The Guardians sat in a circle on Yaya's floor. After begging her parents for a "Super-Ultra-Important-Guardian-Meeting-Sleepover" and them giving in, the five others came over. In the middle of them was a bright pink ouija board. Amu looked at it, uneasy.

"Yaya-chan, are you sure about playing with this?" Nagihiko inquired. He had a bad feeling about it; he knew that spirits were not to be played with. Yaya waved her hand dismissively, assuring him that everything was alright. The only person not in the circle was Rima. She sat with a stoic look on her face.

"Isn't Rima-tan playing?" Yaya asked. Rima shook her head. She wasn't about to get mixed up in this foolery.

"This is stupid. There's no such thing as ghosts." She said monotonously. It rubbed her the wrong way nonetheless. Yay shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the board.

"Okay, for this to work, everyone participating must have a hand on each the corner of the board. But remember, the Guardians cannot let go, or else the spirit will get loose!" Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kukai did as instructed and put a hand on each corner. They looked back up at Yaya, waiting for the next instruction.

"Then, ask it a simple question, Yaya guesses." Yaya said, scratching the back of her head with her free hand. Nagihiko looked at her and shook his head. Leave it to Yaya to not read the instructions thoroughly.

"Are there any rules for the questions?" Amu asked, making sure nothing went amiss.

"That's not important." All eyes turned on her. "Hello, can the spirits hear the Guardians?!" She yelled happily. Kukai, having his free hand on the piece, felt it move to the large _YES _on the board. The group gulped slightly.

"Are you female?" Amu asked. The piece slid smoothly to _NO_.

"What is your name?" Kukai asked. Rima rolled her eyes, believing it was all a farce. There was no way that thing could be real, right?

The piece moved to the letters.

"T-Y-P-H-O-N. Typhon, huh?" Kukai nodded. The group continued to ask the spirit questions, and before they knew it, it became very late.

"It's almost twelve! Are you guys done yet?" Rima didn't want to go to sleep without Amu by her side. Yaya yawned, lifting her hands to her eyes, wiping them sleepily.

"Rima-chi's right. Yaya's getting sleepy. Nagihiko looked at Yaya with utter disbelief, excruciating fear, and worry.

"YAYA!" They screamed. Yaya face-palmed, remembering her mistake. The lights began to flicker, creating tension within the room. The board began to shake violently, glowing a dark red.

"It's red. Red is good, right?" Nagihiko asked, beginning to sweat.

"No, Nagi, red is never good." Yaya whispered, afraid. A cloud burst from the board, materializing into the form of a large serpent, grinning evilly. Everyone stared at the spirit in horror, fearful of what was to come next. The spirit searched the faces of the teens,trying to find one most compatible with him. His eyes fell on Rima, whose eyes were wide but still denying.

"_Perfect." _The spirit smirked. Before they could realize what it had meant, it dove for Rima. Rima froze in place, not being able to move from the fear running through her. Once she got a hold of her nerves, however, it was too late. She screamed, and the spirit entered her quickly. Once it was out of sight, Rima stood in place for a minute.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she began to lose control of her body. She saw nothing but darkness as she fell to the ground in a heap, no longer herself.

"Rima-chan!"


	2. In a Daze

**A/N: Okay, second chapter!**

**Ouija**

Rima woke up in a daze. She felt as if her brain was pounding against her skull, and she felt…off. The lights were off in the room she was in, as if blocked by something. She was tied to a chair by ropes, and couldn't move her limbs. She looked around, seeing her sleeping friends beside the bed.

'_I'm at home…' _She thought, finally recognizing her surroundings. She tried to move her arms with no such progress.

"Guys…?" She said rather weakly. Amu and Nagihiko's eyes fluttered open, and they looked at the blonde, as if they were analyzing her.

"Are you two okay?" Rima asked. They looked at each other, and then back at her.

"You're…really Rima, right?" Nagihiko questioned hesitantly. Rima looked at him as if he were delusional.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I-" Rima's eyes widened. She remembered. She remembered the spirit possessing her. She remembered the drowsy feeling that came over her. She remembered the thud of her body hitting the ground. She remembered herself losing control.

"Oh my gosh…" Rima trembled. That_ thing_ was inside of her. It could take over her at any moment. She was afraid-terrified even.

"What…what happened after I…" She stammered. They seemed to understand where she was going with the question, so they told her the story.

"Well," Amu started. "After you fell to the ground, we tried to wake you up…

"_Rima…Rima!" Amu shook Rima violently, trying to get the petite blonde to emit any sort of response. Nothing.  
_

_Nagihiko put her down on the couch, unsure of what to do, and the group stared intently at her. They weren't aware of what would happen. Rima's hand began to twitch as she sat up slowly; it was almost eerie. Her bangs covered her eyes, and her mouth hung open as though she was surprised. She flipped her hands over as she trailed down her body. A light chuckle came from her quietly.  
_

"_Rima-chan?" Nagihiko spoke up. Rima looked up, eyes flashing pitch black and then returning back to their honey-blonde. The look in her eyes was not her own.  
_

"_I'm afraid your friend isn't here." Rima smiled deviously as she pounced onto Nagihiko. She pinned his arms above his head and waved the others away with invisible force. With her free hand, she trailed down his torso, tugging on his waistband.  
_

_"Ah yes... You'll do just fine boy." She said with a smirk. Nagihiko gulped, looking at his friends frantically. Amu was bright red, Yaya didn't know what was going on, Tadase was like Amu, and Kukai shook his head, slyly giving him a thumbs up._

"_Are you guys going to help me?!" Nagihiko tried to break free from her grip, but it was no use.  
_

_"Now, we'll seal this deal with a kiss." Rima's lips slowly approached Nagihiko's and he turned away. She turned it back out of irritation and locked lips. Nagihiko felt himself fading; was that how love worked? _

_No, no, no wait. _

_He actually felt like he was fading. He couldn't gather anymore thought and he felt himself losing control of his body. This spirit was doing something to him._

_"Someone do something!" Amu yelled. She tried to move but she couldn't. She looked at Kukai and Tadase and they were in the same boat she was in._

_**WHAM**_

_Rima fell off of Nagihiko slowly. The Guardians looked at Yaya, holding a baseball bat in her hands. She smiled brightly, holding up a peace sign._

_"My goodness..." Tadase shook his helped Naghikiko_

_"Well, she's strong as hell now." Nagihiko grumbled.__  
_

_"And her hormones are running crazy." Kukai chuckled to himself. Nagihiko sent a glare towards him and Kukai put his hands up defensively. They looked down at Rima, unconcious for the second time this night._

"_We have to keep her in one place…at least until she gains consciousness." Nagihiko stated._

"_How about we go to her house? Her parents are out for the month; staying with their parents." Amu suggested. They sweat-dropped. They forgot their daughter?_

"_Okay, we'll take her there." He picked her up, and they headed out of the pinkette's home, and to the Mashiro residence._

"Oh…"Rima trailed off, face turning pink. Why did it have to be her who was possessed? And on top of that, by some sex-craved demon?

"Hey, don't overthink this Rima. We'll get this thing out of you and have you back to normal." Amu promised with a small smile. Rima could fish the pity out of it; she hated it.

She nodded.

"Should we let her out?" Kukai asked, leaning against the wall leisurely in his chair. Rima shook her head.

"I don't want to cause anymore damage. It'd be better to keep me here." Rima stated. They looked at each other and back at her and agreed.

"Tadase and I will head to the library to get some information on this demon. Kukai, Yaya, and Amu will stay here and keep watch." Nagihiko told her. Rimma nodded and watched them leave.

As time passed, the three on watch fell asleep, and so did Rima. She twitched slightly and groaned as she felt her mind snap. She felt herself fading once more, She opened her mouth to alert them, but she was too late. With a malevolent grin on her face the broke free from the ropes binding her.

"Let's get this show on the road."


	3. Get A Move On!

The friends of the petite blonde woke up slowly. Kukai yawned, outstretching his arms, and noticed Yaya's eyes fluttering in his lap. Amu rested her head on Kukai's shoulder. She opened her eyes as Kukai got up and took in his surroundings. The sun was shining, the chair Rima was in was empty, and the curtains were an especially vibrant shade of orange because of the sunlight.

Wait.

"You guys, where is Rima-chan?!" Kukai said, his eyes widening. The bondage keeping her to the chair was ripped and tossed onto the floor in a heap, and the door was opened. Everyone looked horrified, thinking of the chaos she could-_no, Typhon _could be havoking in Rima's body.

"Oh god, we lost her. What are we going to do? Nagihiko will kill us!" Amu paced around the room. She began to to go on one of her heroic speeches about friendship and how people shouldn't lose their friends that are possessed by demons when Nagihiko and Tadase came through the door.

"You guys, where's Rima-chan?" Nagihiko spoke quietly. His dark aura began to glimmer around him. Tadase shifted away slowly, not trying to be caught up in the wrath.

"I guess she got away while we were sleepi-" Kikai started, but he didn't get to finish. Nagihiko thumped him on the head with a library book and sighed.

"Never leave the old Jack to do what the New Jack is so much more capable of." He shook his head disappointedly.

"We don't even go to Seiyo anymore!" Kukai whined. Nagihiko ignored him and opened up the book titled "Dhemit Bokong Palsu" and turned it to his bookmarked page.

"What does that say Nagi-tan?" Yaya asked at she looked at the gibberish on the page.

"It says Typhon, The King of Monsters. He's half man, half serpent." Nagihiko said, roughly translating. Amu sunk down to the ground.

"Great. Not only are we dealing with some thing possessing Rima, we're deaing with the King of Monsters!" She huffed exasperatedly. The group ignored her whining and continued to listen to Nagihiko.

"It says here that he manipulates his host's emotions and interactions to pick out better victims." Nagihiko furrowed his brows.

"What does that mean?" Kukai asked.

"He uses their personal experiences and emotions to secure an attachment to his victims while in the host." Tadase clarified. The two were still met with blank stares.

Nagihiko sighed. "He uses feelings to speed up getting victims." He rolled his eyes, putting the situation into layman's terms. Various 'Oh's' were heard in the room.

"Well, does that book say anything about getting it out of her?" Amu peeked her head up. Nagihiko nodded sternly.

"We have to perform an exorcism, but it'll be more difficult the longer Typhon has control of her." He stated, wincing at more difficult. They looked at one another and back at him.

"What do you mean, 'More difficult'?" Kukai prodded. Nagihiko put his hand to his fore head.

"The longer Typhon stays, the more Rima will lose herself. If we wait too long, Rima will no longer exist." Nagihiko finished. The air was thick and silent. No one moved a muscle. Rima wouldn't exist?

"Well, if that's the case," Yaya stood up, stars in her eyes. "The Guardians better get a move on!"

* * *

_'Get out of me!'_ Rima screamed. She was chained down to the silver pools of her subconscious. She struggled to break free from her confinements but it was in vain. She couldn't escape. The area surrounding her was pitch black. Her form glowed as if she were just a mass of energy. All of her physical body's actions were played out in front of her as if it was on a large screen.

She only got a chuckle in response. As she watched her body move forward, looking around and taking it's surroundings, she struggled once more. She hated this. She was a prisoner of her own mind.

"Let's see... Who'll be my first victim?" She heard the words come out of her mouth, but it didn't sound like her voice. This voice was sultry and venomous.

_'Victim? What is this thing planning?' _As if it could hear her thoughts, she heard herself chuckle again.

She walked to a corner and sat. Her eyes shut, along with the screen.

"I'm so glad you asked!" Typhon's serpent-like body appeared before her and she gulped. His eyes were pitch black and he had horns that curved past each side of his face. He had the face and torso of a man with the bottom of a snake.

"My last attempt to create my army was halted. But now that I have a host, and an innocent looking one at that, no one will suspect a thing!"

'_Army?_'

"Yes army! My people have been overrun by you dreadful humans, but now, we can take back what's rightfully ours! And that's much easier with inside help." Typhon winked. Rima stared back at him.

_Overrun? Humans have been on the Earth for 200,000 years and the best he can do now is a 15 year old girl who actually looks like she's 10?_

"I heard that!" Typhon hissed as he faded away. The screen turned back on as her eyes locked onto a boy:

Fuyuku Kirishima.

She walked over to him sweetly, her curls bouncing as she did so. He stopped talking to his friends as they locked eyes. She gave him a soft smile and he blushed slightly.

"Kirishima-kun, can you come here?" Rima motioned for him to come over to her. His friends looked at him and gave him a thumbs up, patting him on the back and howling.

"Yes, Ri-" He was cut off as her lips met his. As her tongue deepened the kiss, Kirishima's eyes began to droop. She stopped to breathe and stared intently at him. His eyes were dim and shrouded; his face was expressionless. His friends hollered for him and Rima gave a sly wink towards them. She grabbed Kirishima's hand and began to walk off. This would be too easy.

_'Guys please find me quick...'_

* * *

The five friends walked out of Rima's house when they realized they had no clues to start from.

"Where do we even start-" Kukai was cut off by a trail of people backing up the sidewalk. Their walks were purposeless, their eyes dead and shrouded, and their faces lacked any sort of emotion. "What in the hell..."

"Maybe we should start here. Follow them and see where they take us." Nagihiko suggested. They nodded and began the pursuit.


	4. Dull Faces

The friends followed the long line of helpless followers diligently. It seemed to take forever and a day just to get to where they were headed, which was god knows where. They looked around, passing familiar surroundings until there was nothing but trees and desolation.

"Uh, guys? Where exactly do you think we are?" Amu said with trepidation in her voice. Silently, the others shook their heads. It was late and they were lost-well they believed so. A familiar path came through the infinite trees and began to guide their way. They racked their minds trying to remember where they had seen it before, but they couldn't grasp it.

The followers then stumbled upon a large, dilapidated building. The awe it once held was now distorted by its destruction.

The Planetarium.

Its white walls were now cracked and invaded by vines and various mosses that had taken place there. The glass ceiling was now shattered in no pattern what so ever. The chain in the front was rusted and broken down. Amu gulped as they followed the followers inside of the building, hoping that Rima was in there. As they walked up the circular staircase, they caught a glimpse of her. She sat in a chair, looking stoic as always, with flocks of people at her feet. A red aura surrounded her as her eyes flashed a bright red. An eerie smile replaced her once bland expression as she stood up and walked over to the staircase.

She sensed that they were there.

Trying to blend in with the crowd, they ducked their heads and attempted to stay low. On account of their friends' colorful hair, however, this wasn't the best option.

"Oh wow, more company!" Rima said in a voice that was not her own, rolling her eyes. A sultry, velvet tone replaced Rima's higher one. Nagihiko looked at Rima in shock; her wardrobe change surprised him. Her hair was cut into a long, curly asymmetrical bob. Her lips were a vivid shade of crimson red. She wore a black corset with red lace and a long red chiffon skirt that came to a pool by her feet. Around her neck was a velvet choker with a glowing amulet. Her black, open-toed, suede heels clicked as she walked towards the bunch.

"Coming to stop me so soon?" She asked sarcastically. The smile on her face held everything but happiness. With a wave of her hand, they were trapped in a bubble created of energy.

"Let us go, and let Rima go!" Amu shouted courageously. Rima's face deadpanned as she focused her attention on the pinkette.

"You know, you're beginning to annoy me." Rima stated as her eyes flashed red once more. She extended her had and it glowed bright red. She blasted Amu with an energy beam and sent her falling into the abyss the stairs created.

"Amu!" Kukai screamed. He looked at Rima, horrified.

"Anything else you have to s-" Rima was cut off with a baton to the chest. The energy broke and Nagihiko, Kukai, Tadase, and Yaya began to plummet. A large net materialized in the form of a heart.

"I said," Amu bounced back up as Amulet Heart. "Let Rima go." Rima stood up, her expression showing more irritation than before.

"Oh, I don't have time for this." She waved her hand dismissively. She began to walk away, and as she formed her fingers to snap, a ball of blue energy crashed into her hand.

"What the fu-" She turned around with a confused expression on her face. They were character transformed. "What the hell is this?"

"This is where it ends Typhon!" Kukai hollered as he formed another energy ball. "Golden Victory Shoot!" Rima formed a wall of energy before it could hit her.

"Go go rubber duckies!" Yaya pointed her finger and they went charging. Rima's eye twitched as they began to fade into red. The ducks panicked and retreated quickly.

"Don't you little kids have somewhere to be?" She growled.

"Spiral heart!" Amu threw her baton once more. Rima closed her eyes as she extended her hand, catching the baton. She looked into Amu's eyes and snapped it within her fist.

"Now, you all have made me mad." Rima's face broke out into an eerie grin as she began to levitate. She rose higher and higher until she was floating above them.

She shot blasts of energy at each of them and they managed to dodge them.

"We need to get her down so we can do the exorcism!" Nagihiko told Amu. Amu nodded. Rima straightened her hand to form another beam but her eyes grew wide.

"I won't..." Amu, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kukai, and Tadase looked around at each other. What was going on?

"...let you hurt my friends!" Rima screamed as she grabbed her hand, beginning to fall. Nagihiko caught her and she looked up at him.

"You guys.. need to go!" Rima pleaded with desperation in her eyes. Nagihiko put Rima down and looked at her in bewilderment. The others stood their ground.

"We're not leaving without you." Amu said, the others nodding in agreement. Rima shook her head.

"I can't hold Typhon off for long. You guys need to go; now! He's angry, and I don't want you in the middle of it-" Rima clutched her head and dropped to her knees.

"Rima-" Nagihiko started, lifting a hand to help her out, but she pushed them away with invisible force.

"I said you guys need to go. Now!" Rima put them back in the energy bubble and hurled them out of the planetarium. Her hands shook as Typhon regained control. With a snap of her fingers, the people Rima put under her spell were back at her feet.

"Let's begin this, shall we?" She smiled. She was met with the dull grins of each of them.

* * *

"Rima..." Amu stared at the planetarium sadly. "We're not giving up! We'll make sure you're back to normal!" The others nodded fiercely.

"Lets head to my house! We have to do more research on this thing. I didn't see anything in the book about energy blasts." Nagihiko stated. They began their walk out of the woods and to the Fujisaki manor.


End file.
